Of Pretty Things and Faerie Wings
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: While helping his mum retrieve dishes from the attic, Fred tumbles down the last step. As a result, he gets a bump on the head causing him to fall asleep dreaming about faeries. Written for The Twin Exchange-Love Hurts-July Monthly Challenge


_Written for The Twin Exchange-Love Hurts-July Monthly Challenge. My Injury was A Bump on the head. My character was Fred Weasley. _

_Italics is Fred's Dream. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

"Careful Fred, that box of china is heavy. If you drop it, I'll have your head!" Molly Weasley smiled at her son as he brought the heavy box down from the attic of the Burrow.

"I don't understand why you can't use a wand to get this stuff down, Mum. When you volunteered me to get it, I didn't realize how heavy it was!" Fred complained as he stepped down from the ladder.

"Fred, careful, watch that las-"

Before Fred knew it, he missed a step and fell to the ground. In an instant there was a loud CRASH as what sounded like a thousand plates shattered in one box. Fred immediately followed the box and fell to the floor, hitting his head on the ladder.

Fred closed his eyes as he fell, and opened them as he lay on the floor. His mum, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were hovering over him.

He turned to Hermione, and said in a very unusual voice, "Well aren't you a pretty thing."

And then he drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of a faerie land far away.

_Fred felt like he was walking on air. He saw a princess in the distance and started to follow her. When he started walking, he felt dizzy from being hit on the head. He reached up to his forehead and felt a small, round bump on his head. He had a little purple goose egg there. He shrugged, knowing there wasn't anything he could do about it and stared up out into the forest. _

_The faerie princess wandered around a tree, humming a song as she went. When Fred approached her, he couldn't help but laugh, for the fairie princess was none other than Hermione Granger._

_"So, you've made it to my dream now have you? I am dreaming aren't I?" He leaned against the tree, watching her go around in circles. She looked up at him and nodded, smiling._

_The faerie princess lifted her hand above _

_Fred's head making him duck slightly. When her hand came back down, she held a tiny blue flower and showed it to him._

_"That's a lovely flower. Do you speak?" he asked. She shook her head no and handed him the flower. The Hermione faerie motioned to the bump above Fred's left eye and gestured for him to put the flower there._

_The peaceful quiet of the strange forest was interrupted when a twig cracked. The faerie jumped, snatched the magical flower from Fred, and flew to the top of the tree._

_Fred turned around suddenly, lost his balance and bumped his head on the tree._

He awoke and tried sitting up.

"Shh. You shouldn't sit up," Hermione's voice said from in front of him.

"So you can talk," Fred said as he stared at the girl hovering over him with a wet cloth.

"Of course I can talk. Why wouldn't I be able to?" She gently put the cloth on his forehead above his left eye. Exactly in the same spot in his dream.

"What happened?" he asked as he winced once he felt the cloth touch his skin.

"You were bringing china down from the attic for Bill and Fleur's celebration when you were hit in the head. You have a nasty goose egg above your left eye," Hermione explained as she pulled her hand back.

"I don't remember that," Fred admitted.

"You don't remember what you said to me before you fell asleep?" she questioned.

"No. Can you refresh my memory?" Fred tried sitting up again, but Hermione stopped him.

"Lay down," she demanded.

"You wanna answer my question? "

"You really want to know what you said to me?"

"I hope it was nice." Fred sighed.

"Very nice." He saw her blush.

"You, well, you called me a pretty thing." Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red once she finally told him the truth. Fred turned to her and stared at her looking very confused.

"I did? It all makes sense then," Fred said quietly to himself.

"What makes sense?" Hermione asked.

"In my dream you were a faerie princess. I don't remember much of it, but I remember that. You had wings."

"I still don't see why you called me a pretty thing." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I think you are," Fred admitted as he felt color come to his cheeks.

Hermione blushed her deepest shade of red yet, and accidentally bonked her head against his. She sat back and rubbed her forehead for a moment.

"Now I'm going to have a bump on the head like you do." Hermione laughed an embarrassed laugh.

"What were you trying to do?" Fred asked as he rubbed the spot where she bumped his head.

"Give you a kiss on the cheek," she admitted.

"Only on the cheek?" Fred pretended to pout.

"Where else did you expect me to kiss you?"

"How about on the lips?" Fred grinned a "come and kiss me" grin.

"Ah Fred, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Fred's mum asked as she walked through the living room.

"I have a headache." Fred glanced at Hermione and frowned. Molly figured out what was about to happen.

"Well, that's to be expected. Hermione, leave Fred alone now to get some rest," Molly ordered.

Hermione obediently got up and followed Molly out of the kitchen.

Fred sighed, knowing he had just blown his chance with love. He fell asleep again, dreaming of what could have happened if they weren't interrupted.

Hours later, dinner was just finishing up and Fred offered to wash the dishes for his mother. He felt guilty for breaking all those plates, but with the help of Magic, his mum was able to fix them. She offered to heal his bump, but Fred told her no, because it reminded him of Hermione helping him out and what could have happened if they weren't interrupted. The bump on the head was still there, but it didn't hurt as much.

Hermione came in with some dishes and put them by the sink.

"That's the last of the dishes, Fred," she said as she started to walk away. Fred put down what he was rinsing off, took her by the arm, and stared at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"I want to finish what you started before we were interrupted." He grinned.

"What do you mean? We finished everything-oh." Hermione's cheeks turned a shade of rose as she realized what he meant.

"If that's alright with you, that is." Fred winked.  
"Of course it's alright with me. I wanted to kiss you, remember?"

Fred pulled Hermione closer to him. For a moment it was awkward for them because they were staring at each other, not knowing what to do first. And then, they leaned in together and bumped each other on the head.

"Ouch," they said in unison, each rubbing their heads. They smiled at each other.

Fred leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He grinned as he pulled away. When Fred started turning away from her, Hermione pulled him back.

"I wasn't done kissing you yet," Hermione told him. Fred laughed and kissed her again, knowing they had started something together, and he wanted to finish it with her.

_Author's note: Special thanks to Day Of Dianna for beta'ing this story for me._


End file.
